


Hazbin One-Shots

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Three one shots in various AU
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	1. A Mean Green

**Author's Note:**

> These are just three small ideas that popped into my head.

Vaggie wasn’t a jealous person by nature. Well...not often anyways. 

It was just how Charlie was. She had a big heart, big enough to share with everyone, and sometimes Vaggie wished that she could have it all to herself. It was never going to happen though. 

Charlie wanted to help people. She gave a little bit of herself away to every demon she met and even though Vaggie new the largest part was always reserved for her that didn’t stop the little green devil from whispering in her ear. 

Especially when Helsa reared her ugly head.

Despite how much she hated Charlie and the hotel she had some sort of daraged belief that Charlie was hers by natural right. 

And because Charlie was such a nice person, to spite the fact that the two of them hated each other, she always gave Helsa a second chance.

It infuriated Vaggie beyond belief. 

Watching as Helsa led Charlie around the hotel with an arm around her shoulder while continuing to talk down to Vaggie herself. 

She knew it was unfounded. Charlie would never accept Helsas’ proposals for marriage and soon enough the woman would be forced to leave once she realized her latest pitch wouldn’t work. 

But the little green devil never went away.

“Well hello my dear whats got that smile upside down?” Alastor said stepping out of the elevator.

“What do you want Alastor?” She asked as the much taller demon stepped up beside her.

“Why to help you of course?” He said as his smile deepened. “I couldn’t help but notice our latest guest taking all of your girlfriends attention.”

“Helsa? She’ll fuck off eventually, she’ll tell Charlie that they should get married, Charlie will say no and she’ll leave.” Vaggie said but even to her it sounded hollow. 

“What if I told you of a way to make sure she never came back?” Alastor said as he entered into his radio sales voice.

“What? I’m not going to kill her!” Vaggie said as a look of horror crossed her lips. 

“Nonononono, my dear my solution is much more human than that.” He responded with a chuckle. Once he was done the demon lord snapped his fingers and produced a small choker out of thin air. It was bright pink with a large red ruby on the front.

“Put this around her neck and all your fears of competition will be gone.” Alastor continued with a flourish of his hands.

Hesitantly Vaggie reached out for it but paused at the last second as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the powerful demon before her. “And what’s the cost. What do you get out of this?” She demanded distrustfully. 

“Why our lovely manager of course. This woman has been taking up far too much of her time, time which we could be using to draw in guests. You get your girlfriend back and I get to continue with this investment. Sound fair?” Alastor said as he presented the choker to her once more. 

“I...guess.” Vaggie responded hesitantly before delicately taking the choker into her own hands.

“Wonderful, now if you’ll excuse me I need to go collect some debts.” And with a poof he was gone.

Later that evening as she watched Charlie prepare to go to bed she felt the weight of the choker in her pocket. So taking a deep breath she stepped up behind her girlfriend and covered her eyes with her hands.

“Vaggie?” Charlie asked hesitantly

“Just...I have a surprise for you, just...let...me.” Vaggie said as she slowly brought the choker up to her girlfriends neck.

Charlie was practically bouncing in her vanity seat as she waited for Vaggie to do whatever it was she was doing. 

Then as fast as she could Vaggie secured it around Charlies’ neck and stepped back.

Charlie seemed to tremble for a moment as she continued to hold her eyes closed before bringing a hand up to her neck and letting small gasp escape. When she opened her eyes they were tearing up as she stared at the pink choker.

“Oh my god, I...I’m so sorry, I-you-” Vaggie stuttered before being interrupted as Charlie suddenly burst out of her chair and pulled Vaggie into a tight hug.

“Your so silly Vaggie, why would you apologize for this? Of course I’ll marry you!” Charlie said as she continued to vibrate with joy. 

“What?” Vaggie asked in confusion.

“Om my god I should call my parents and tell them the good news. I’ll be right back.” And with that Vaggie was suddenly alone and very  _ very _ confused.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie enter her heat and is concerned for her girlfriends reaction.

Charley could feel it boiling under her skin. An endless inferno churning in her gut, the fire of lust that threatened to overwhelm her mind, her heat.

An unfortunate side effect of being her mother's daughter. They struck every two years and for that time all she could think about what having someone fuck her until she was satisfied. 

Vaggie had never seen her in heat, Charley doubted she even knew about them, but all she could think about was having her girlfriend claim her. A dark blush spread across her cheeks as a specific image came to mind.

_ Charlie gave a whimper as she tried desperately to grind herself into the bed for any kind of relief. Any delicious friction to alleviate the aching need within her. Then her hair would be brushed away from her neck as warm lips started to lavish the skin with love bites. Strong hands would grab her hips and pull them up to grind against that long shaft usually hidden beneath that sinfully short dress.  _

_ Then Vaggie would bite.  _

_ A deep claiming mark that would have Charlie whimpering as an orgasm ripper through her body. And just as the relief began to fade and the fire return her lovers thick cock would push inside and… _

“Charlie?” 

Her eyes snapped open.

Vaggie was standing in the doorway to their room. Her eyes roaming across her naked form in a way that had Charlie whimpering.

"Vaggie...you should...unghh...leave. I don't know how long I can...mmmmph…hold myself back." She panted as her eyes locked onto her girlfriends hardening cock beneath her dress.

"What's going on?" Vaggie asked as she took a step forward.

"M-my heat." She whined in response as a waft of Veggies' perfume reached her nose.

"Heat?" Vaggie said dubiously.

"Mmm ya. Three days of lust and increased fertility. Gotta love being my mother's daughter." She tried to joke before a pitiful whine escaped her throat.

Vaggie seemed conflicted as she stood uncertainly in the doorway. Her eyes continuing to move lustfully across Charlie's bare skin as she hovered on the brink of giving in.

In a last ditch desperate attempt to get her girlfriend to just  _ fuck her _ she raised herself into her hands and knees. Offering Vaggie a clear view of her ass and soaking sex.

That seemed to do the trick as she suddenly found herself pressed into the mattress with her girlfriend stretched across her bare back.

And as those sinfully delicate hands danced across her chest she couldn't care less that she hadn't remembered to take her birth control.


	3. Charlies' Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie thinks that her wife is dead and she has been very much looking forward to revenge.

Lisa was all she had left.

Their little Lisa, the bright red X across her left eye, the slightly blue tint of her skin, her smile…

It was almost too much.

_ “Run Charlie!” _

_ “No I won’t leave you!” _

“Why my dear you're looking better everyday!” Alastor said as he waltzed into the hotel.

“What do you want Radio Demon!” She growled in response.

“Oh I’m wounded. To be relegated to titles, the shame tortures me!” The demon lord said as he exaggerated his body. 

“Get to the point before I show you mine!” She demanded as large claws extended from the hand not holding her daughter.

Alastor paused for a moment simply staring at her with a slight tilt of his head.

“I found them.” The radio demon said at last. 

That got her attention. A deep flame of hatred welling up inside her as she imagined just how she would spend the rest of eternity torturing them in the Hotel of Damnation.

“Where?!” 

“The far east side of the Pentagram. They seem to think that you’ve forgotten them. Shall we go prove them wrong?” Alastor asked with a sadistic smile. 

Charlie didn’t even respond, just summoning a portal to send her daughter to her parents before fully transforming herself with a burst of fire. 

“Now that’s what I like to see.” He told her as the two left the hotel. The screams of the damned echoing behind them.

* * *

Vaggie gave a snarl as she beat the ever loving shit out of a wolf demon. For three years she’d been trying to fight her way back to her wife and daughter. For three years she’d been forced to fight in this fucking gladiator arena. 

For three. Fucking. Years. She had been denied to smile of her lover and the laughter of her daughter.

No more. 

So with several dozen other demons she started a rebellion. Lucky for them just as they launched from the north some other group of demons started attacking from the south.

“Hey boss maybe we should just focus on getting out of here. From the reports I’m getting they've got two high powered demon lords breaking down the doors.” Sagistarus, a minor sexual deviant demon, told her as they approached the gates.

“This is the only way out. If I have to kill two demons lord to see my family again so be it.” She said calmly before thrusting her spear through the gate and cleaving it in two.

The site that greeted her and the rebellion was not the one she had been expecting. 

“Charlie…” Vaggie breathed with wide eyes. 

Her wife was currently in the middle of ripping demons limb from limb. Using her powers over fire to fry the ones that tried to escape. A little ways away she could see Alastor standing perfectly calm in the middle of his own personal hurricane. Using his reality bending abilities to open portals to suck more and more demons into his meat grinder tornado. 

Then, like fate, her wife's eyes rose to hers. 

She froze on the spot as Charlie looked at her like she’d seen a ghost.

Then they were hugging and kissing. She didn’t remember crossing to her but she didn’t care. Charlies’ arms were around her again and it wasn’t a dream.


	4. Take Some Trouble and Make it Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie lives a life of constant stress

“Twins…” Vaggie said as she stared at the pentagram screen before her. 

Twins,  _ twins! _ She and Charlie were going to have not one but  _ two  _ children. With a far off look on her face she collapsed into the Chair beside her girlfriend. 

_ Twins _ .

The word mocked her. They couldn’t be having twins, not with Alastor and Angel Dust in the hotel, they’d need to get a place somewhere else. Then there was Charlie's parents. 

Undoubtedly the king and queen of hell would want to spend as much time around their grandchildren as possible, notwithstanding the practical banishment they gave to Charlie for trying to start the hotel in the first place, meaning she had to not only look after her wife and  _ two  _ children, but the rest of the Magne family as well. 

“Baby…?” Charlie asked as she looked at her girlfriends reaction with concern. 

Shaking herself from her stupor Vaggie sat back up and took her girlfriends hand. The two of them sharing a soft smile as they looked at the two small heartbeats thumping on the monitor.

“Were having twins…” She muttered once more before turning to her girlfriend with a soft smile.

“Is...that okay?” Charlie asked hesitantly.

Was that okay? Sure she was overwhelmed by the thought of being a parent, not to mention the above listed dangers, but did that mean it wasn’t okay? She...didn’t really have an answer. 

“I...don’t know.” She finally responded once Charlie shot her an imploring look.

“That’s okay. I’m...not really certain myself.” Charlie said back before leaning her head to rest against Vaggie's shoulder. 

As they sat there, waiting for the doctor to come back with the ultrasound photos, she decided that was okay too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
